The Adventure Of Ignival and Morgukia
by VanitasVan32
Summary: A little story me and my fiance have been working on about our two characters we made in Dungeons and Dragons. Ignival, a former Elven Princess whos home was destroyed and she was taken captive and forced to serve an evil king who had bad intentions for the world, one day runs into Morgukia, a Tiefling Monk or Erburon, and finds she is falling for him...read more into the story.
1. Chapter 1

"You will do as you are told…" The large elven war lord looked down onto the smaller, more frail she elf below from his massive throne. "Do not forget what happened last time you disrespected your king, Ignival."

I slightly rubbed my neck, running my fingers over the scarred flesh. It was impossible what my king was asking of me, if I could even call him that. I'd been nothing but a slave at his feet since I could walk, doing all the dirty work for him. I fought many battles, many that have almost taken my life; I try everyday to cover many of the scars I'd bring home after each and every battle.

"Yes, my lord. I'll see to it that it is done." I bowed my head to him l, and led myself out of the room towards my living quarters. I stopped at my rooms door, and leaned my head against it. Little tears threatened to spill over my eyes. I slowly opened my door, and stepped inside.

"A whole orc camp...by myself...it's just impossible...no one has ever." I slammed my fists down on the small vanity. I knew this would be the end for me, but I stood and recollected myself. A warrior such as myself cannot show weakness. I wrapped myself in my cloak-like garb, making sure the scar on my neck was well covered. I then laced up my leather combat boots, and grabbed my longbow, shortsword and my spellbook. I decided to walk through the market, buying and stocking up on as many healing potions and poisons as I could. As soon as I was finished with my buying out, I saddled my mount, a large Saber tooth tiger named Edinval, and headed out. Judging by the alignment of stars, it would be at least a two day ride, two and a half at best with rest.

After about a days ride, I found a small clearing in the woods I was traveling through. There was maybe three or four Goblins in the area, so they were easily disposed of. After that minor inconvenience, I had made myself a small fire, just big enough to keep me warm and cook food for me and Edinval. He slept soundly against a tree, and I sat leaned against him and looked up towards the sky. The stars up above sparkled and twinkled brightly, I didn't know if this would be the last time I'd see the stars this bright.

At a suddens moment, Edinval twitched his ears and lightly growled. I stood up and quickly put out the fire, and signaled Edinval up into the tree with me. I climbed high enough out of sight, but low enough to see who it could be. There was nothing to be heard but the sound of leaves crunching in the dead of night, but I readied my bow always ready to put down whoever or whatever approached. Moments later, a figure, about medium height, stepped out. He wore what looked like dark red monk robes. He looked around, and I knew he had noticed the freshly put out fire. It took a seconds notice, to realize my spellbook wasn't strapped to my side like usual. I cursed inside my head as he looked down and saw my book lying on the ground next to tree I was hiding in. But, strangely, he didn't pick it up, nor did he examine it. Just scoffed at the air, and continued through the clearing. I eased my bow down. I waited a moment more before climbing from the tree and signaling my pet to follow. I retrieved my spellbook and secured it to my side once again. I mounted Edinval, and looked off in the direction of the where the stranger had gone to.

" _He didn't even seem to care that someone was clearly here before.."_ I had said to myself. I didn't want to dawdle any longer in this area, in case he came back. So I continued on my path. With Edinval knowing where to go, I took the time to ready up new spells for the battle.

Another days worth of travel passed, and I had finally came to the edge of the orcs camp. Was bigger than normal, so this battle would be tough. I couldn't return without the orc leaders head. If this camp had been smaller, this would have been easy. I dismounted Edinval, and sent him on his way, far away from the camp so he wouldn't be seen. So I perched myself in a tree till nightfall. As I was trying to scout the camp I heard voices under me, but when I looked down a branch fell and bonked one of the orcs in the head and alerted them. Desperately I looked for an escape, but as I tried to jump out of the tree to run a rock struck me in the head and sent me sprawling towards the ground. The stinging and pounding in my head only took seconds to knock me out.

When my vision came back I looked around, and noticed my hands were bound behind my back, and I was tied to a tree. I looked up, and saw several large orcs surrounding me, all were laughing and cat calling, calling for several of my body parts. I looked up to the night sky once again, and gave my last words of surrender. I didn't want to have the will to fight this battle. Right as the large blade from and orc came towards me, a loud, deafening sound of metal on metal clashing hit my ears. I snapped my eyes open, and saw the same man from the day before, standing within feet in front of me. I felt the world around me start to fade, and I blacked out.

…..

I awoke to the sound of rushing water and something similar to the smell of essence being burned. There was a clear stream and dense forest lush with foliage around me. Edinval was sleeping comfortably on one of the many large rocks that littered the edge of the water. "Your awake huh?" My eyes quickly snapped to the noise and I saw that man again, but finally being this close to him I realised some very...odd things about him. He was sitting on a rock next to the water and seemed to be meditating, his body encased in tattoos of lightning and scars of various shapes and sizes. One that stood out the most was a brand on his arm of a sword with a sun in the background. Yet, strangest of all, he had a tail similar to a dragons with blood red scales. I looked up his body and nearly jumped at the sight of...horns.

"My eyes are down here." he said with a chuckle. On instinct I grabbed the nearest tree branch and went at him, swinging wildly at who I assumed tried to kidnap me. However, he just dodged every attack like I was trying to cut through water and tripped me with his tail. "Maybe you should let me explain myself before you start trying to kill me hmm?"

I held the branch up, ready to strike again. "Speak then!" I snapped my fingers to alert Edinval. "Or so help me..I'll make you his new chew toy." Edinval snarled and growled behind me, slowly starting to stalk his new prey and licking his lips at his soon to be meal. I took a step closer to this stranger, to show him I wasn't kidding. He looked at me and sighed heavily, and then threw a large chunk of deer meat at Edinval's feet. In a split second he was chowing down and purring loudly so I had just lost my best chance of defending myself, because he's hungry.

"Come here and sit with me, and I promise I'll explain everything ok?" The half demon said, his eyes were almost pleading with me. Reluctantly, I slowly walked over to him and sat in front of him, as a small grin spread across his face. "Thank you. Now, my name is Morgukai. Perhaps you've heard of me?" As soon as his name reached my ears I couldn't help but feel as if I've heard it before, but where? I looked down at his robes which were neatly folded off to the side and saw this strange medallion, it was a golden eye with a lightning bolt in the iris. The symbol of the Monks of Eberron; the gears in my head started turning and everything fell together like a ton of bricks.

"Y-your THE Morgukai?! The leader of the adventurers that killed Marfedelom and slayed the Great Red Dragon?! The Saviors of Rivian?!" I shouted excitedly. It had been 8 years since word of their exploits spread all across the land, an odd group of adventurers going to the same funeral turned friends that thwarted the plans of the evil servant of Demogorgon and saved countless lives if not the world. But in recent years nothing much has been heard of them, and their story is already just turning into legend.

"Nice to meet a fan. I was heading to visit an old friend when I saw you riding towards that fortress, alone. But what caught my attention was your ki, the energy that flows through all things living or dead. It was, distressed and anxious. So I followed you, and it's a good thing I did." he smiled, part of me still didn't trust him, part of me wanted to hit him with the branch and run. However, an idea grew in my head that may just save me from getting butchered by those orcs, or worse.

"Well, thank you for saving my life. But can I ask a small favor of you?" I said as I scooted closer to him, "I can't go home till all those orcs are dead, or at least the leader of the camp. However, if I had someone of your skills watching my back we may actually stand a chance." I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked towards him. "My King refuses my return unless I have the leaders head, or any proof that he's dead. The last time I returned empty handed….well.." I slightly held my hand to the side of my neck.

He stared at me with sorrow in his eyes, and then at the many scars on his body. "You know, most of these were actually from my father. He hated me and my brother, and after my mother died when I was born my older brother left me with him. I understand your pain." He stood up and started gathering his things, then he looked down at me and extended his hand. "You coming or what?"

"O-Oh..yeah." I reached up and took his hand, and walked over to Edinval, who now stood up straight, licking his lips from his meal. "Whatever am I going to do with you." I fixed his headpiece and straightened his saddle, and made sure I had everything in check. "So where are we going?"

He smirked at me and snapped his fingers and his staff that was leaning on a tree flew into his hand, "We have some orcs to kill, and then I was thinking we grab something to eat later." He lead me out of the forest and back to the road that lead towards the encampment; turns out we were a lot closer than I thought and we were only a few miles away. I looked over the encampment, slightly shuddered. "I've never fought a camp of this many before, and the last time I did, I nearly died." I dismounted Edinval and grabbed my quiver and bow; I could see the worry in Edinval's eyes. I sent him off behind us. "Let's do this."

….

We managed to sneak up to the encampment, it was around noon and most of the orcs were just waking up and sending patrols. "Ok, you wouldn't happen to have anything explosive would you?" Morgukai asked, I searched around my quiver and found one arrow I felt could do the job. It was just some blasting powder I mixed in with some nitroglycerin, tends to make some interesting fireworks. "That will do just fine, ok on my signal I want you to shoot into the captain's tent ok? I'll draw their attention."

I nodded, and readied an arrow. "Ready." and without warning, he jumped down into the middle of all of them and started fighting. The orcs were still hungover and tired, and not ready for the attack. After a few fell however they started to surround him and close in, but he just stood there with a smirk on his face. "Now!" he shouted, without hesitation I fired into the tent just as the captain was walking out. The explosion engulfed him and his tent in flames and left his men in disarray. After the explosion, I readied a poison bolt and aimed at an orc who missed the flames. I let loose right at his head and the arrow flew and struck him right in his forehead. Unfortunately, the arrow did nothing but bounce off his thick skinned head. I leapt from the wall and uttered a spell of increased strength, and once again let the poison bolt fly. This time, the bolt struck him in the chest but he just laughed, for a moment until the poison kicked in. I went to ready another arrow and aimed it at an orc charging Morgukai, but it seemed he already took him down before I was ready to release the bolt. I'd always heard all the stories and tales about him, but never did I think that all of them were true. While I was marveling in Morgukia's fighting style I forgot to pay attention to my surroundings, and was suddenly struck from behind. I didn't feel any pain at first, but then I looked down at the spear that had pierced its way through my upper right part of my chest, a killing blow. All at once, pain flooded through my body, and I let out a deafening scream. I was harshly thrown to the side, unable to move any part of my body.

''O-oh god..d-damnit..'' I tried to weeze out. Immense pain wracked my whole body, and all I could do was deafely try to call Morgukai. I laid there, my blood soaking my clothes and the ground around me. He must have hit a vital point, or I wouldn't be bleeding through this much. I just watched, helplessly as he continued to fight the remainder of the Orc camp. I started feeling light-headed, and the pain starting to subside and numbness setting in. I knew this would be my last and final battle, it was inevitable. Was this just the coyed plot for the Lord to get rid of me. Well he could've just sent me to be eaten by dragons, never to be taken out like this. I tilted my head up, and looked at the sky, the small bit I could see through the smoke of the burning camp, and felt my eyes grow heavy and my vision blurring out. This was my going, all I could hear was Morgukai calling out to me, maybe in an attempt to save me, or was I waking from a nightmare..

I woke up in what looked like a run down tavern. The bed I was laying in smelt of dying things and more. I attempted to sit up, but pain rushed through the entire right side of my body.

"Easy Princess" A familiar voice came from the other side of the room. I noticed Edinval sleeping off to the corner like usual. I laid my head back and looked up towards the ceiling. What happened? One minute I was on the verge of death, and now..i'm alive laying in this bed. I ran my fingers through my hair, and let out a heavy, painful breath. I once again tried to sit up, half ignoring the pain, and leaned back on the headboard.

"W-what happened to me?" I asked shakingly.

"Well...lets just say, if I were a moment too late, there would be no you left. You got impaled through the right side of your body, hit through a vital point just above where your heart is. Just about bled out. Now you've got a fancy new scar to go with your flesh mark." I immediately tried to cover my neck, to hide the shameful mark. Morgukai chuckled lightly and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "You took a pretty heavy hit though. Once your healed up, we can get you home." At the moment he said that, Edinval looked up and gave a heavy like sigh.

"I can't go back." I paused and looked down at my hands folded in my lap. "This was a task I was suppose to complete on my own, and I couldn't even accomplish that. If i go back, I'm going back to die.." Again, tears formed at the corners of my eyes, a large lump formed in my throat that I couldn't swallow down. My torn pride now shown through, and all I wanted to do was die at that time. "I suppose death is all I deserve right now...I can't even destroy a single camp on my own. This world would be better off without weak flesh such as myself." The tears spilled over my eyes, and slowly ran down my cheeks. There was no holding it back now. There was no pride left in my body, I was a failure, and that's worse than any sexual punishment my Lord could ever do to me..

I spent the last couple of minutes thinking to myself as to whether I should go back and accept the punishment. After a few minutes, I recollected myself, and attempted to get out of the bed. With the help of Edinval, I stood up, half leaning on him. "Oh Edinval…..what am I going to do…?" I shuffled to the door with him by my side. Before opening the door to leave, Morgukai pulled me back into the room. Pain shot through my whole body and I yelped in pain.

"See, your in no condition to travel anywhere, even if it is to go recieve your death sentence from your King. You can barely walk, let alone make it out the door and out of this Tavern. You need to lay down and stay put for crying out loud." I huffed, but obeyed to his command, and layed back in the bed. "Stay. Put." He pointed towards me from the door, and then shut and locked it behind him. I threw the pillow across the room with my left arm. "God damnit." I sat there for several hours, boringly creating small sparks of the common spells that I knew ranging from fire sparks to illusion magic. I created small illusions of little animals fighting each other. For some reason, I started thinking about Morgukai. He wasn't at all what I thought he'd look like. I pictured for rugged, beaten up man who cared nothing for people like me. Instead, meeting him face to face, he was...handsome. The many scars he carried, made his features even more appealing, And I couldn't imagine what he'd look like under the cloak.

I quickly shook the thought from my head. "What am I doing! I can't seriously be falling for him. I've only known him a couple days" I could feel the heat coming off my face. I lightly smacked my cheeks to bring myself back. I relaxed back against the headboard once again and started thinking why he was being so helpful towards me. A knock on the door took my attention away and I quickly grabbed a dagger laying next to me. Morgukai reappeared with what seemed to be another Tiefling that carried the same features as him, but instead of another monk he was dressed in dark robes with various knives hanging all around him.

"This is my nephew, Skamos. He can help heal you, but you have to trust me ok?" the look in his eyes reminded me of a calm before a storm. Reluctantly I showed my wound and he went to work.

"So, tried to take on a bunch of orcs by yourself eh?" Skamos chuckled, he was definitely much younger than his uncle and didn't share the same determination; but something told me he had to kill a lot of people to be where he is now. I shrugged off his comment and watched as he quickly and effortlessly cleaned and patched it up, I didn't even notice when he was done.

"See? Told you, you should be a doctor. Make a difference in people's lives." Morgukai patted him on the shoulder, but he just shrugged it off. "Won't find dad that way, besides stealing from people is waaay more fun than you think." They said their goodbyes and Skamos left.

"You should still rest for tonight, tomorrow we can take it easy and make it back to this King. What's his name again by the way?" I shivered, and couldn't help but look away at the thought of his name. "Lautian...:" I just suddenly started thinking of all the things he could or would do to me when I got back. I didn't have a trophy to call mine, and I definitely wouldn't be getting off with just another burn mark. The mark on my neck already symbolized failure. The three "X" like marks placed in a circle surrounded by jagged like lines were what bounded my neck. I did all I could to keep it hidden from other people's eyes. Only Lautian saw the mark, and I was ashamed of forcefully having to be given to him almost every night. I just simply sighed and pushed the Tavern door open, and walked out into the bright morning sun. It felt different to be out in the world after only nearly dying several days ago. I whistled for Edinval, and he came to my call immediately. I stroked the long fur on his neck, I could feel his nervousness, he knew what was to come, and I knew to.

I always dreamed, that one day i'd break from the kings grasp, and live my life like every other Elf. I was born a princess, but raised as a peasant. It was my choice, I always wanted to help people, the weak and the poor and the broken. The day my Kingdom was attacked, I wasn't ready. I was scared to die, and my other choice was to burn with my kingdom, or surrender myself to the High Elven Lord. It wasn't so bad at first, but things started to slowly turn for the worse. I was forced to be his mate, as every Princess was born to marry the second divine power of a neighboring kingdom. "I'm ready…" I said quietly.

We rode in silence for quite a while before it was broken by Morgukai, "You wanna hear a funny story?" He smirked.

I stared at him confused for a moment, "Shoot."

He started to laugh like he was telling it to himself first, "Back when

I was younger and first starting my journey to defeat Marfedelom we had to travel across the sea. My friend Drakak was a dwarf, and he was absolutely afraid of the ocean. So as a prank we tied some pots and pans together and hung them over his bed right, and we started screaming and yelling about the ship going down." He could barely contain his own laughter.

"S-so he freaks out and shoots up and just knocks himself right back out! And to be honest I knew dwarves were hard-headed but by the Gods he broke one of the pots we hung up and it made the best noise ever."

I kinda chuckled, but held in my laughing. Morgukai however, was crying in a laughing fit.

He took some time to catch his breath, "Then we encountered pirates, so we were getting everything ready and I called for him from the top deck and the only thing you could hear was "*BONG* Shit!" And various dwarven cuss words."

I couldn't help but uncontrollably giggle, and Edinval looked up at me almost as if to smile at me. "Sounds like you and your friend's got into some trouble back in the day huh?" I laughed, his smile turned into a small saddened smirk.

"Yeah, they were good times. We were all brothers, and not a day goes by when I don't hope and pray that they're in good health." He looked to the ground as he walked, I never had the luxury of friends but he seemed depressed almost at the thought of them. Edival walked closer to him and I placed a hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

The hurt in his eyes and hesitation showed he didn't want to talk about it, but he took a deep breath and began, "According to prophecy, if Marfedelom is not killed he will rise from Hel and march his army across all realms. With his undefeatable demon general, it goes "A monk of hellish blood will fall, and as the great shadow marks him he will rise a harbinger of death. The first horseman will walk, and the apocalypse will begin."" He paused, looking down at his hands, "We all came to the decision, I would have to walk my path alone till the day of my death to avoid this. Unless a swiffer end. My comrades have been fighting without me for years, but I fear every day that the prophecy comes closer and closer."

I stared in awe, I thought the threat of Marfedelom was over long ago. But it would seem his shadow looms over everything still, and makes me think just how much influence that sorcerer has. Suddenly I was anxious, the smell of the familiar city filling my nostrils full of tobacco and horse manure, "We're here…" I faintly whispered. The towering walls and cruel towers casted a shadow over us, guards were patrolling in front of the tall ebony gate marked by the blood red symbol of our king. A skull with demon horns, and daggers forming out of the eyes.

"Your king, he was once known as "The Executioner" wasn't he?" I turned to Morgukia, he held a steadfast look of determination as he eyed the gate. He let out a heavy sigh and walked closer to the gate, the guards immediately readied their spears to him and formed around us, "State your business demon!" one demanded. "He's with me." I stepped in front of him, "We're here to see Lord Lautian, so open the gate.." The guard only bowed and released the chain for the gate. I stepped back and pulled Morgukia's arm back. Upon entering the kingdom, I led Edinval to his stable and instructed the groundskeeper to wash and feed him accordingly. We then headed to the castle-like structure. I walked slowly down the halls, pacing my breathes as to not seem nervous. When we got to the door leading to the throne room, I paused to take off the scarf around my neck.

"Calm yourself, show no emotion and he can't use it against you." Morgukia whispered, and pushed open the door. The throne room was a massive hall of gold and ivory columns, the throne was fashioned out of bones dipped in gold and Lautian sat with his giant executioner's axe ready at his side.

"It's about time. Who is this outsider?" he snarled, I took a deep breath and hid my shaking hands behind my back. "This is Morgukia, the monk of Eberron. He aided me in destroying your enemies my lord." He stood slowly, and stalked his way towards us. Carefully examining Morgukia, "Kneel." He chided.

Quickly I dropped to my knees, but I looked up and saw Morgukai defiantly staring at him. "A monk kneels to no man, only the gods deserve the worship of man." The king stared at him and laughed, "I am God here monk. You remember that. Tell me, how well did the scar I gave you heal?" Lautian chuckled darkly. Through his teeth Morgukai calmly said, "Like any other, she has done what you asked. And deserves to be spared your punishment.

An eerie red glow formed in the king's eyes, "No, she did not. I sent her alone for a good reason, and seeing how you helped her you are the reason she has failed. You have condemned her."

I felt my heart beating in my ears, and tears swelling in my eyes. I tried to focus on my mother, anything to keep me at ease. "However, she has brought me something worth more than anything in my kingdom. A new general, to lead my armies in taming this wretched land." I looked up sharply, and stared at both of them, but Morgukia only laughed.

"I won't join you, I have better things to do." But the dark smile only grew on the king.

"For a monk, you are not as wise as you think." The air in the hall grew heavy and cold, and a shadow covered all of us. Morgukai looked around frantically, and then stared at the king.

"Show yourself." He whispered, I scanned every inch of the hall and saw nothing but he took a step closer to the king. "Show yourself!" Lautian laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Till the hall only echoed his curel voice. But, then the entire throne room shook and his voice changed into a darker, more sinister laugh.

We stared at the king in horror as a figure cloaked in shadow stepped out behind him, his eyes glowed with fire straight from Hel and his skin was an ashen pale. Clearly he was a high elf once, but the evil that literally was dripping off of him changed him into something unnatural, "Long time no see old friend."

"Marfedelom." I whispered, without hesitation Morgukia charged both of them but the king intercepted him. In hand to hand combat I figured Morgukai would have the advantage but they were evenly matched, till Marfedelom tapped his staff on the ground. An explosion of thunder threw all of us back except Morgukia and sent me into one of the columns, as my vision went blurry I saw them fighting but Marfedelom's evil sorcery was too much and he fired something out of his staff that exploded in fire and threw Morgukia skidding like a stone at my feet.

I crawled over to him and turned him on his back, he was smoldering and seemed unconscious. "Morgukia get up." I shook him but he didn't respond, "Wake up!" I felt warm tears stream down my cheeks and I kept shaking him. But he just laid there, motionless. Lifeless almost.

"Awww what's wrong? Is the king's whore showing feelings?" I looked up to Marfedelom, and all my grief turned to anger. I pulled out my daggers and charged him but he lifted his hand and stopped me in place. My limbs felt like a thousand pounds and no matter how much strength I used I couldn't advance. With a snap of his fingers I lifted into the air and slammed into the floor, "You know what? I'm going to spare you as thanks for bringing him to me. Guards!"

The throne room was filled with guards in a second, "Take the monk to the prison, I have a ritual to prepare before he's ready. Oh, and throw her into her chamber. Maybe leave her some cookies or something for the excellent job she did." One of the guards walked to me and kicked me across the jaw, the last thing I remembered was Morgukia being carried away in chains.

And I couldn't stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in the room, and immediately shot up. "Morgukai!" I frantically looked around the room, and went to get out of bed to walk to the door, but something restricted my movement. I looked down, and saw a thick chain attached around my ankle.

"It's only a precaution my dear. We can't have you running to save yours truly." I heard a light chuckle from the corner of the room. "After all..I must thank you for bringing him to me." I stepped back against the wall as he stood to approach me, and slightly whimpered. "It's quite a sight to see you like this Ignival. The scar of your previous failures all make you look...vibrant" He grabbed a piece of my blood red hair and twirled it in his fingers. I flinched back even more, and he grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground.

"Your little 'hero' will soon be put to the ultimate test, pet. We'll see just how well mind over body will play, and you'll get front row tickets to it all my dear." He smiled devilishly and threw me to the ground, leaving the room laughing loudly until it echoed the halls. I pulled frantically at the chain around my ankle, I couldn't use magic. Lautian made sure that the spell block spell never released in my room. I started to hear small chatter coming from the streets, and I crawled to the window to see the commotion.

"Have you heard the news yet...Lord Lautian is opening the fight pits later today. Apparently Lady Ignival brought back someone he didn't like the looks of." The wash maids down below chattered while washing the different garments of clothes. Again, I started pulling at the chain once more. I couldn't let him hurt Morgukia, he'd done nothing wrong but save me. After hours of trying to free the chain, I collapsed against the wall in defeat. Tears once again filled my eyes at the thought of what would happen to him. Why the fight pits? I raced through all the possibilities of what it could mean. Then it hit me..

"He's going to brainwash him!" I cried out. I kept trying to free myself of my chains but nothing would budge, I tried in vain over and over again. Nothing. The Morgukai I know would perish…

"Your not allowed here keep moving!" A guard shouted outside my door. I moved as close as the chain would let me, "Is this not the bathroom? Could either of you point me in it's direction?" the voice was old, and human.

"Beat it gramps. Or we'll beat you!" One of the other guard's demanded. The third voice let out a sigh and sounds of a struggle could be heard, but they ended as soon as they started. "Guards. They don't make them like they used to."

The door started to open and I ran back behind my bed and hid.

When I peaked out I saw a middle aged man, maybe in his 40's, carrying three swords on his back clad in a bronze colored armor. What intrigued me was that his right arm wasn't covered in any armor and held the same brand as Morgukai, a sword with the sun in the background.

"It's ok, I'm an old friend of Morgukai. I came to help when he called, but I need your help." his voice sounded gruff, but it was calm and soothing in a way. I crawled out from behind the bed and a smile grew across his scared face. "Why hello there. Let's get you out of this room huh?"

He walked over to the chain and inspected it for a moment, "Who are you? Why are you helping me?" I asked, he looked at me and pointed to a tattoo on his arm. It was a dragon head with various weapons going through it's skull; a bow, an axe, a staff, a war hammer, and a longsword. "Looks normal right? It's a magic tattoo we all got, allows us to communicate long distances. He contacted me and told me everything, and don't worry he vouched for you. And if that stubborn half demon vouches for someone, I can't argue with him."

I stared at it for a moment, the staff must be Morgukia's. "Who are you?" I repeated. He grabbed the chain with his armoured hand, the gauntlet looked demonic in origin and was spiked and shaped like he had talons. An eye opened on it that looked similar to a dragon's eye and looked at both of us, then quickly closed. I felt the chain heat up around my ankle as the glove began to slowly melt the middle of the chain and simultaneously break the spell.

"My name is Mythrik Loke." With a small tug the chain broke in half and I was finally freed. He helped me up and handed me a satchel filled with my equipment, "Suit up, we need to get into the fight pits before it gets too out of hand." I took out my armor and weapons and started to undress, "Oh uhh I'll just um….wait outside." He awkwardly stuttered and quickly walked out of the room.

I came out to see him carrying the two guards holding me prisoner over his shoulders. He tossed them in my room and locked the door, "Ok let's go, we'll have to take some alleys to avoid the guards but if we hurry we'll make it." With that he took off down the hall and I followed him hot on his heels. We managed to make it to the entrance of the fight pits; crowds of people were flooding into the arena to see their new main attraction. The signs varied from "Devil-man debu" and "Demon slaughter one night only".

"Put your cloak up we can blend in with the crowd and get in, but more than likely we're gonna have to improvise. Oh, and this is probably gonna go sideways real fast."

Getting in was easy. The guards were drunk and so was most of the crowd, we managed to push in front of everyone to the front of the pit. Morgukia was there, badly beaten and chained down so he couldn't move. But, he looked calm; as if he was meditating. He looked up at me and smiled, "We'll have to wait for an opening. The Executioner is watching closely, I think he's expecting us."

The King stood from his seat from atop the pit and looked to the crowd, "Are you ready?! Ready to see this demon's blood splatter the walls of the pit?!" he announced. The roar of the crowd only made the beating in my ears louder, no one ever survives the pit. One way or another everyone that has ever set foot in it has fallen to the king's champion, a man eating cyclops known as "Face-eater" since that's all he talks about. Morgukia stood up and looked to the king, "I refuse to shed blood in such a dishonorable way. Kill me, and get it over with." his voice boomed, you could feel the power of magic off every word. The king howled in laughter, "Oh you will die monk. And you will die fighting for my entertainment, or he will."

The roof opened up and another tiefling was slowly lowered above the fight pit. At first glance I thought it was Skamos, but this one looked much older. His grey hair and horribly scarred face made it difficult to see his features, but what stood out was his horns. They matched Morgukai's, and as I looked closer they shared some of the same features. The king grabbed him and forced him to his knees next to his seat, the look in his eyes held the same determination. "Hey little brother, it's been a few years." he chuckled before the king swiftly kicked him down into the pit.

He coughed up dust and stood up; he limped over to Morgukai who held a shocked look for a moment, "Dax? You got...old." His older brother chuckled, "Yeah, been all over the place too. We'll catch up after we bust outta here alright?"

"Tonight's main event! Face-eater will tear these two to pieces! Open the cage!" at the far side of the pit a gate slowly started to open and the chains keeping Morgukai down fell off. Both of them looked at each other; they were unarmed and beaten badly. I couldn't help but chew on my nails in anticipation. A thunderous roar shook the whole building as the giant cyclops rushed out of his cage ravenous with bloodlust. The brothers bolted out of the way of his charge, and rushed him. Face eater swung his club left and right but couldn't manage to hit either; they moved in sync using each other to dodge and jump over his attacks. Out of frustration the monster slammed the ground with his club and sent them flying into the walls of the pit, Dax was struggling to breathe and stand while the beast charged him with his club. As he raised it to deal a killing blow a chain wrapped around his neck and pulled him stumbling backwards; Morgukai had taken one of his chains and was using it to combat the beast.

It struggled against him in tug of war but the surprising strength of the monk kept it focused on him, while Dax stood up and pulled some splintered wood out of the wall and plunged it deep into its leg, "Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Mythrik shouted, his voice startled me and took me out of my trance. I quickly scanned the guards at the entrance of the fight pit cages, they were drunk of course and could barely stand. I tugged at Mythrik and pointed, he nodded and we slowly pushed through the sea of people. They didn't even notice us as we pushed through the door and quickly made our way down to the entrance, as we grew closer to the gate the pit in my stomach turned into a fiery rage.

The two guards playing cards by the gate were definitely not ready for the daggers I threw into their chests. I searched for the lever to open the gate, but before I was able to pull it Mythrik stopped me and pointed to the pit. Morgukai, was riding the cyclops into the walls around the pit while his brother attacked it with the splintered piece of wood. "We wait until they kill the beast and then we'll bust them out, here hold this." Mythrik handed me a whistle that looked and felt like it was made from some kind of bone shaped like a dragon. "Worst case scenario use that. Got it?" I quickly nodded, and continued to watch the fight unveil.

Morgukai jumped into the air and pulled himself back into the beast with enough force to slam it into the ground if a deafening thud. Dax grabbed another part of the chain and wrapped it around its neck and joined his brother in pulling it to strangle it. It tried in vain to get free and struggled against them but to no avail; after it roared and smashed the ground around it it finally ceased to move. The kings champion was dead, a feat considered impossible. The arena was dead silent, the entire crowd looked in shock as their main attraction was killed by two badly beaten Tieflings.

I looked up to the kings seat, he was seething with rage and grabbed his giant executioner's ax and jumped down into the pit, "You want something done right you gotta do it yourself I guess." He raised his ax and the crowd started back up again, slowly he stalked towards them as the two stood their ground.

"Ok time to open the gate." Mythrik grabbed the lever and tried to pull it down, but some kind of magic shocked him and threw him back into the opposite wall. After a few curses he stood up and dusted himself off, "It's warded, give me a moment to break the spell!" he went to work and I saw the fight in the pit break out.

With Morgukai's speed and Dax's surprising skill they kept the king at bay, till he threw some kind of grenade into the air and it flashed a blinding light into the arena. Instinctively Dax covered his eyes and ears but Morgukai didn't see it and was stunned. The king shoulder charged him and threw him into the wall with enough force to shatter and splinter the wall, "Get up. Please get up." I whispered to myself. Lautian raised his axe with a smile and looked down at him, "Time to finally finish what I started all those years ago." With a bloodthirsty war cry he swung his weapon down unto Morgukai.

I let out a scream, but what happened made my heart fall into my stomach. Dax ran in front of the axe and it planted about half way into his torso; the king pulled the axe out slowly and painfully then tossed him towards the gate where I was watching. Morgukia quickly crawled over to his wounded brother and cradled him, "No. No, no, no! Stay with me Dax!" he cried out. The life in his brother's eyes was quickly fading and he was coughing up too much blood, he struggled to take a necklace off that he had hidden under his armor, "My, my son. Please, give this. To…" he fell limp and exhaled, dead.

Mythrik ran over to the gate, "Morgukia, look at me." he spoke calmly, but his teary eyes were focused on the bloodied necklace in his hand. "Morgukia damnit look at me!" His eyes snapped up, the grief that plagued his expression quickly turned into rage. "Control yourself, fight that rage. I know you can do it!" Mythrik pleaded, I looked at Morgukia; my own tears fell for his loss as I looked at him questioningly. He gripped the necklace tightly and looked back at his brother's corpse, and dropped his body back down to the dirt. As he stood he looked at me, his once ruby red eyes grew pitch black and his skin turned pale.

"Not this time." His voice was dark, almost unrecognizable. He turned back to the king who was showboating his partial victory to the crowd. He turned around and laughed at Morgukia, "What? You want more?! Come one then!" But he just stood there and stared at him, for a moment. He took one step and with inhuman speed charged him; the king's guard was still down as he struck with enough force that sent a thunderous boom throughout the whole arena. He rained down hit after hit, each one creating a crash of thunder each time he connected. The king threw a punch at him but Morgukia quickly countered it and threw him into the air, as he was suspended you could see a vortex of air forming around his fist.

"We need to move!" Mythrik grabbed me and pulled me away to the side, "The whistle use it!" I put it up to my lips and blew into it as hard as I could, but no sound came out. Before I could try again the kings body broke through the gate with an explosion of air and debris that sent me and Mythrik back a few feet. My ears were ringing and I coughed up some dust and saw Mythrik and Morgukia squaring off, but the Morgukia I've come to know was gone. His horns grew and literal fire was blazing from his eyes, his skin was a sickly pale and a light blanket of darkness surrounded him. "Don't make me do this old friend. This isn't you, I know you can fight this darkness." Mythrik said, his hand resting on one of the swords on his back. Morgukai responded in some language I've never heard of before, it was almost like growling and hissing mixed with some strange words.

Mythrik sighed, "You'll forgive me for this," he put his hands together as if he was praying, " _Hvull_." The brand on both of their arms began to brighten till the light was almost too blinding to look at, Morgukia knelt to the ground as was roaring in pain still speaking in the same tongue as before.

"Its working!" Mythrik shouted through the pain, but the light started to dim and he was beginning to stand again, "Nope not working!" Frantically I tried to think of something, so I ran over to Morgukia.

"Come back to us. Please!" He looked stunned, but snarled at me. It was starting to wear off and I couldn't think of anything to do. So I hugged him tightly, "I can't lose you again. You were the first person to show me any kindness. Please.." The hateful look on his face turned into pain as the brand covered us in light. "My whole life I was nothing but a tool...I know you're hurting… please..." I hugged him tighter, and held him close, close enough I could feel his heartbeat. I whispered words in elven, calm and soothing chants, until the light around us dispersed, and he fell limp in my arms. Lautian laid unconscious not far from us, and we needed to move before he came to.

"We need to get out of here." I turned back towards Mythrik, and looked at him with tired, pleading eyes. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and walked to the center of the pit, I could see guards mobilizing towards the entrance area and the crowds of people running towards the exits. Mythrik looked frantically at the ceiling, whispering quietly at himself, "Take cover!" He sprinted over to me and shielded me as a deafening roar shook the entire foundation of the building and the roof was ripped off, the guards were panicking and shouting "Dragon! Call the Blackguard!" I looked up and my jaw dropped, there was indeed a dragon crawling down from the ceiling. It was bigger than most of the houses in the kingdom, and it's scales were a glistening red as arrows and spears seemed to just bounce right off of it. "There he is! Come here boy!" Mythrik ran over and hugged it's snout as the beast seemed to purr at his touch. "We gotta go, hop on!" he tossed Morgukia onto the saddle that was mounted on it's back and I climbed on; I had to hold onto Mythrik tightly as the dragon forced its way up into the air. By the time I gained the courage to turn around the kingdom was far behind us.

We landed in a clearing miles away from the king's touch, "Ignival meet Tiny, Tiny meet Ignival." The dragon sniffed me and purred again, slowly I raised my hand and petted it's scales.

"How do you have a pet dragon?" I inquired, he gave a small chuckle and walked over to Morgukia who was laying on a cot passed out, "He tried to kill me when he was just a baby, but instead of putting him down I rescued him and raised him. He imprinted on me pretty quickly after that. I can actually hear his thoughts and speak to him thanks to Morgukai, he taught me how to speak Draconic some time ago." I walked over to Morgukia and sat next to him, he looked normal again but he was sweating and breathing rapidly, he had a fever and looked like he was having some kind of nightmare in his sleep.

"What was that back there? Why did he change? And what's with your brands, why did they light up like that? I asked.

He pulled up a stump and lit a small fire, "It's a long story. A while back something, happened. We had created a guild in a neighboring country that bloomed into a small town. One day in the war room a tear formed and a man appeared out of it and tried to kill Morgukia." He shifted in his seat and pulled out a long tobacco pipe, his eyes resembling the campfire in front of us. "Turns out, he was my son. He used some forbidden sorcery to travel back in time and stop some prophecy that we've never heard of before. I'm sure he's already told you it." I looked down at the unconscious monk and sighed, "He told us that if we didn't do something about it, the world would cease as we know it. But when he left and after a few months, nothing." He took a long drag of his pipe and looked at me, "Till one day, while we were in a heated battle against Marfedelom's lead general at the time, he lost control after one of our friends were...killed. He flew into an unstoppable rage and killed everything around him but the general escaped. I tried to calm him down. He pushed off the armor on his arm that held the mysterious gauntlet, it looked like the whole thing went up his entire arm all the way to his shoulder. After a few clicks and gears turning the entire thing just popped off, showing nothing but a horribly scarred stub where his shoulder was. "He shot a bolt of lightning that took it clean off, but when he did he came to his senses. I dunno if he was just scared of what everyone would do or if it was for our own safety, but he quickly vanished after that. This is the first I've seen him in almost 15 years."

He locked the arm back in place and looked up at me, "The brand was given to us by Pelor, the God of light. He taught us some words to use when we're in a pinch and it's a miracle that it even worked; probably only because you've seemed to make a pretty big impression on him and anchored him back down to who his really is. So thank you, for saving my brother." He nodded towards me and I couldn't help but smile a little, but when I looked down at Morgukai I felt guilt run through me. "It's my fault that he was there, I didn't know that my previous king was just being used as a pawn for Marfedelom. I couldn't save him…" I began to cry, but a hand grabbed mine and took my attention back to Morgukia. His eyes were barely open and he was having trouble saying something, "Not...your...burden." was all he could say before the fever knocked him back out.

I turned to see Mythrik standing over me, "We need to get him to the guild, we can heal him there. Keep an eye on him till morning then we'll ride out. It should only take a few hours on dragon." He rolled out a bedroll and laid down, but I stayed sitting next to him for a few hours. I almost nodded off when Morgukia woke up shivering, "C-c...cold..." that was all he could get out before he passed back out, I dragged him a bit closer to the fire but he still shivered. I searched around for a blanket but then a thought dawned on me, and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I crawled onto the cot and curled up onto him, his heartbeat was steady at least and the shivering finally stopped. "Just because he's cold, that's it." I quietly told myself, I quickly started to fall fast asleep on top of him and for once; I had a pleasant dream.

"Uh, this wasn't what I had in mind when I said watch him." I awoke to Mythrik's voice, as I groggily looked around and saw myself sprawled out in Morgukia's arms. I frantically jumped up and straightened my clothes, "It's not what it looks like! He, he was cold and I put him by the fire but he was still cold so I slept with him!" My cheeks were on fire, "N-not like that! I just uh..um.." Mythrik and Tiny were both laughing by now. " _I like this elf."_ I heard Tiny say in Draconic. I lightly smacked my cheeks to bring myself back, and turned and walked off to recollect my thoughts.

"I left Edinval…" I said quietly to myself and looked up at the sky. I could call for him, but he probably wouldn't hear it. But he could track a hare for miles at least, maybe he'll find his way back to me. I found a small cleared patch in the woods, and a small, crystal pond was centered in it. I walked over and sat at the edge of the water, looking deeply at myself in the reflection. My once, regal, defined looks; destroyed by years of battles and abuse. What would mother think of me now? I tapped the surface of the water, and watched the ripples flow across the surface. "Ignival…" My ears twitched at the whisper-like echo of my name. The forest around me darkened, almost completely dark. I stood up quickly and readied an arrow in my bow.

"W-who's there? Show yourself!" I turned in circles, attempting to find the mysterious voice. "Just how long did you really think you could run from me pet?" I panicked, and my heartbeat rose dramatically. I couldn't think straight nor focus. I lost almost my balance over a rock, until the figure appeared in front of me. "My dear pretty Queen. Why ever would you choose to run away from me. Were the words, 'I do', all those years ago lies?" Marfedelom was only inches from my face, and I did nothing but freeze in panic. At a second's notice, I was launched into a nearby tree, the small nubbed branches tore into my skin, and splintered some of my rib bones. My shoulder becoming dislocated from the force, and I slid down the trunk. He was once again inches from me, and grabbed my neck, forcefully lifting me into the air. "You know how much I hate liars...so why must you toy with me." nothing but choked whimpers came from me. Trails of blood streamed from the corners of my mouth, and I could only dig my nails into his hand as defense. Which did nothing.

"I only wanted the monk. And you had to make things difficult for me," he tightened his grip on my throat, "and now that you're here, he's not far away. Still horribly injured from his little trial of death. Such a pity I'll have to use my beautiful Queen as bait for death." He laughed crudely, and slammed me to the ground. I couldn't move, nor did I want to. I let him bind my hands behind me. I was to weak and bloodied to restrain. If he finds Morgukia before Mythrik gets back...it's over.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgukia POV

I opened my eyes and saw myself standing on a pitch black lake, I looked around and saw only a void of darkness. I sighed, the same dream over and over again. I looked down and saw him; the demon inside my soul.

"Morgukia, you know what must be done." He always said, his voice was deep and dark as the night. "I will not corrupt my soul to free you, demon." I looked back up and began to walk around the lake, but suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me down into the lake. Instead of drowning and clawing my way out I appeared on the other side staring at my evil reflection. "This has never been about my freedom boy." He struck me in the chest and sent me skipping on the water's surface. As I started to stand he grabbed me and held me up by my neck, "This is about you learning to control the power I have so graciously granted you, and yet you squander it!" I kicked off his chest and engaged him, but he was an exact mirror of myself. Every move I have ever been taught; he knew and countered.

"What do you want from me demon!?" I yelled as I went to strike his face, but he grabbed my hand started to slowly crush the bones. "Unification, the trickster must not be allowed to live. It's time for you to go, the elf is in grave danger." With his free hand he hovered it over my chest; instantly I felt a cold yet burning sensation course through me. When he released me I looked down and saw his hand was burned into me, but there were words engraved in Infernal. I starred questioningly at him and he punched me; making my vision go dark.

The sunlight pierced through my eyes, my body ached but nothing I wasn't accustomed to. I sat up and looked to Tiny who was talking with Mythrik, thank the Gods he answered my call. " _Ignival is in danger!"_ I shot up and walked over to them, but Tiny hissed and growled at me. "Woa easy boy, Morgukia what are you doing up?" Mythrik asked, inspecting me for wounds. Tiny leaned forward and whispered, "cha'sid di wer kothar. The Hand of the Demon. What are you doing with that mark?" Mythrik looked at us both, but then to me. He could clearly see the mark, and as he looked a grim expression plagued his face. "Another dream brother?" I nodded, "But it was different, where is Ignival? She's in grave danger." He looked at me curiously, "She's just over-" and explosion of fire erupted behind us.

I landed back on my feet and looked to the previously dying campfire, now ablazed into a tornado of fire. A tall figure walked out of it, Marfedelom. "Hello boys, and overgrown lizard. I have a proposition for you." I started to walk towards him but a voice in the back of my head protested, " _Not yet, wait for your time to strike."_ I stood my ground, "Speak then, or would you rather me beat it out of you." He snickered, "So prone to violence, I like it. I have Ignival, locked up in a stronghold not far from here. Surrender yourself to me and become my general, or I'll kill her. Well, after I've had my fun with her." A cruel smirk spread across his face.

Mythrik looked to me, conflicted. " _You must feign weakness, and when he does not expect it. Strike."_ The voice spoke again, "I will be there. But I will not go quietly. I would rather die than be your general." He stared at me with pure hate in his eyes, but broke into a sinister laugh, "That old friend, is the point. See you then!" He walked back into the fire and vanished with the flame.

"We should have gone after him! We can't just let you walk into there by yourself!" I walked over to Tiny and readied his saddle, "I'm not, we must gather everyone back again. We'll storm the fortress with everything we got. And save her." He placed a hand on my shoulder, "How are you so certain that they will let you back?" I looked into his eyes, the same hopeful stare he had when we were younger, just covered in age and scars. "They have to, how long have we been fighting this war on two fronts? We must.." The demon's words echoed in my head, "We must...become a unified force again. Call everyone, It's time to call back The Order of The Nine Swords." He looked at me, the unspoken leader of our order, and broke into a smile. "About. Damn. Time." We mounted Tiny and flew off back to where we started it all.

Ignival POV

The pain in my head and the light burning into my eyes woke me up, I looked around inside the small cell that confined me. It was dark and damp, filled with various insects and rats scurrying about. "Morning sunshine." A cruel voice whispered, I stared at Marfedelom. "Just kill me already." I said as I looked at the ground in defeat. He chuckled, "I'm afraid that's not in the cards, just yet. I've found that you have more use to me alive for the time being."

He paced around the cell for a moment, "Do you have any idea why I've chosen Morgukia to be my general?" I looked in silence as he sighed, "You're no fun. Did you know that every Tiefling isn't from the same lineage? Long ago after the many forgotten houses fell to the demonic influences, one rose above them. The house that fell to the power of Aseroth, a fallen celestial; one of the most powerful demons I have ever seen. He told his followers that the one-hundredth generation of his bloodline would inherit unfathomable power, and that maybe he would lead them to redemption; or lay waste to the world." He glided over to me and caressed my face almost making me gag, "And like my previous master failed to realize, power can corrupt. But, if manipulated correctly, power like that can be taken. Your precious demon friend doesn't even recognize the power he holds in his infernal blood. All I need is for him to- basically lose all control and let it take over, so I can either kill him and take it, or corrupt him and turn him into my head general when I destroy this world and become it's new god. With you by my side as my queen."

He leaned forward to kiss me but I headbutted him, he stumbled back and wiped off the blood dripping from his nose with a smile, "You should just kill me. I'll never be your queen." He walked towards the exit and turned with a crude smirk on his face, "You know, they didn't call me the Necromancer for nothing." He left. I couldn't help but let my emotions take over, and I cried for what felt like hours. I sat back against the wall I was binded to, and tried to clear my mind. I started thinking of my mother and how we would walk through the fields of dragon flowers. A small smile spread across my face, and I sighed slightly. It was the happiest part of my life. All before Lautian, under Marfedelom's order, stormed the village. Generals on black horses, storming the village, killing anyone and everyone who wouldn't bow and serve him. We were our own kingdom, with our own rule and government. A kingdom I was soon to rule, burned to the ground in matters of minutes. My whole family, father, mother and twin sister. Gone. I should've died with them, but I was spared. I hung my head low once again, and looked down at the floor. My arms ache, along with various other parts of my body, due to splintered and broken bones.

I missed the times before I become that demon's lap toy. I was constantly waging wars with neighboring cities and civilizations. I suddenly started thinking of Morgukia. My feelings for him growing more and more, and how I reached out to him when it seemed he was possessed. I could feel the darkness he fought with, but never did I imagine it would come out in such a way, that he would turn on someone who is his friend. "Morgukia...where are you.." I whispered under my breath before I closed my eyes, and fell asleep from the exhaustion.

When my eyes opened back up I saw myself standing in a lake surrounded by a familiar forest, various animals were drinking from it and grazing the grass around me. Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, and a white deer slowly walked towards me. She sniffed my hand and turned back to walk where she came from, but she stopped and looked at me as if to tell me to follow her. We walked to a small clearing where a tall slender woman completely covered in glowing white robes stood amongst many other animals. She turned to me, a wave of familiarity washed over me; I knew who she was.

"M-mom?" I asked shakily, the masked woman threw her hood back and smiled. Her beautiful elven features were just how I remembered them. My eyes started to water and tears fell as I ran and embraced her.

"Don't cry my child. I know how hard it's been for you since I've been away." She tried to comfort me as she gently stroked my hair. This could've been a dream, but then again, this could just be my last death thought. "You must go now, there is much left to be done, and your time is not yet here my child."

I woke in again, still in the same dungeon. I looked up to the small window again and let out a small sigh. The dream of mother, why was I having it now. Before she sent me a sign that set me on this path that I'm on now. I slightly tugged at the chains, but they didn't seem to strain. I still didn't have the strength to muster any sort of spell to break me out. I looked to one of my hands, and tried to summon at least a spark. A flame, a sign of frost magic, even illusion magic, but nothing happened. I looked back towards the window, and impulsively cried out Morgukai name till my voice was hoarse.

"You know he's not coming my little princess, so why do you call out for him to come." Marfedelom was standing on the doorway of the cell, smiling his evil like smile.

"I still call to him because I love him! I'll never accept you as my king, and I'll never accept you as a lover!"

He walked over to where I was sitting, and lifted my chin to face him. "I'm fully aware of your feelings towards me, but I only have you around my finger so I can command your little lover." He chuckled lightly and messily licked my cheek, leaving a thick, messy trail of saliva across my face. I wanted to puke, but I hadn't eaten for days, so I knew I wouldn't be able to. As he left the room, I bowed my head once again to the ground, and I felt fresh tears roll down my face. I needed out, but i could barely move, let alone escape. I'd been stuck in this same spot for almost a week now, patiently waiting for rescue, but none came. Did Morgukia finally give up on me…? I slumped back against the wall, and let sleep try to embrace me, and wait for whatever danger would present itself to me once again.


End file.
